


Science! Magic!

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [31]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: BECAUSE LATELY IT HAS BEEN TRAGEDY, Blowjobs, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, I LIKE THE RIDING POSITION, Love Confessions, M/M, Pregnancy, Riding, THE CREATION OF SIGRID, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, baby making sex, happy fic, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: How Loki and Tony conceived Sigrid.





	Science! Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a happy fic because the last several stories have been TRAGIC. In one of the recent stories I posted, I had wrote a thing about how Loki and Tony conceived Sigrid in Tony's workshop/lab. 
> 
> LET THE AUTHOR EASE THE PAIN FOR A WHILE.

"I want to have a baby." Loki announced.

Thor and Jane looked at Loki while they were watching tv.

"A child?" Thor arched an eyebrow.

"Yes." Loki nodded.

"A baby is a big responsibility." Jane pointed out. "Especially for someone who is in the Avengers."

"I am not though." Loki recalled.

"I meant Tony. I assume he's the person you'd want a baby with." Jane sighed.

"Brother, I am not sure Anthony would want a child." Thor mentioned.

"Watch me." Loki accepted the challenge.

"Watch what?" Clint asked, walking in with Natasha.

"Loki wants to have a baby with Tony." Jane caught them up.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and laughed. Loki frowned. Apparently, the thought of Tony wanting a child was a joke. He walked out the room and went to search for his mortal. He had been with Tony long enough to know he spends a lot of time in his lab. He was an inventor and his work meant a lot. It was like magic for Loki. It was his life's work. As he stalked closer, he could hear voices in the lab. Tony's. Bruce's and the Captain's.

"We're not going to make a robot version of Thor." Bruce rubbed his forehead.

"THINK ABOUT IT THOUGH." Tony pushed.

"That's just asking for disaster." Steve sighed.

"But think about it. Thor comes and goes and what if during one of the times he's not here, trouble comes around." Tony tries to explain.

"I've read books, Tony. The machines could gain consciousness." Steve mocked.

"Laugh all you want. It's a damn good idea." Tony pouted.

"What would we even call it? Robot Thor?" Bruce sighed.

"Ragnarok." Tony didn't skip a heartbeat.

"I'm done." Bruce turned to walk out.

"Me too." Steve agreed.

Both men walked out of the lab as Loki walked in. Tony went back to his blueprints of another Iron suit when Loki pressed a kiss against the back of Tony's neck.

"Hey babe." Tony smiled. "What's up?"

"I heard your conversation." Loki purred.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course. Anything you do is so _good_."

Tony turned around to face Loki and arched an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Tony asked, playfully.

"Nothing." Loki smirked. "Can I give my mortal attention?"

"I can't help but be suspicious. After all, you did throw me out a building once."

"Then we fucked right after that."

"That we did."

Loki kissed Tony and Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist.

"Seriously, is there something you need?" Tony gasped.

"I supposed there is something.." Loki suddenly turned into a blushing bride.

"What is it?"

"I want a baby."

Tony pulled away and stood up.

"Uh, a baby?" Tony repeated.

"Yes. A little god or goddess of you and me." Loki gave a shy smile.

Tony bit his lip. Having a baby? Loki and Tony have been together for a while now. They've definitely been having sex probably longer than that. But having a baby is a intimate commitment. They haven't even said I Love You yet and Loki wants to just skip over that.

"I, uh.." Tony was stuttering.

"Do you not want one?" Loki asked.

"Do you REALLY want one? Like this is a huge thing, ya know? Plus I don't think I'd make a good dad."

Loki gracefully and slowly dropped to his knees and crawled to Tony. Loki was really trying to seduce him into making a baby.

"You'll be wonderful, Anthony. A little god or goddess of magic and science. Think about it. Or do you not love me?" Loki whined.

That was the moment that broke the camel's back. Tony bit his lip harder as Loki unzipped his pants. He gasped as he felt Loki's mouth swallow his half hard cock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Loki took it all. His tongue swirled around Tony's head and spit drooled down the God's mouth. Tony grabbed Loki's hair and started thrusting into his mouth. Tony doesn't want to come yet. He wants to come inside of Loki. 

"Loki.." Tony gasped, thrusting his hips. "I'm gonna come. Stop, I want to come inside you. Come on, baby. Let me fill you up."

Loki slide off Tony's cock with a wet pop and smiled up at his mortal lover. He knew it wouldn't take long. Tony pulled Loki up and placed him on his back on the table, throwing all his work onto the floor. He slide Loki's pants off, noticing Loki wasn't wearing anything under. Tony smirked. Loki came prepared. Tony rubbed his hard cock against Loki's wet hole. He jerked his back. He wanted Tony inside him so bad. He threw his shirt off and begged Tony to get naked. Tony complied and slowly pressed his cock inside of Loki. The God threw his head back over the edge of the table and wrapped his legs around Tony's waist.

"You're so good to me." Loki purred. "Please, love. Give me a baby."

The thrusting were slow but deep. Tony wanted to feel it all. He wanted to make sure Loki felt everything. It was quiet in the lab. All was heard were the pants of two people making love and skin slapping against each other. Loki gasped. He could feel he was close. He wanted to feel Tony deeper inside him.

"Love, let me ride you." Loki begged. "I want to feel you even more."

"Come for me and then I'll let you use me like a horse." Tony moaned.

A few more thrusts and Loki came all over his stomach. Tony pulled out and sat on his chair, panting. Loki crawled to Tony and pulled his pants and boxers off at superhuman speed. Tony was holding back. He wanted to give Loki as much as possible.

"You're too good to me." Loki gasped as he sat on Tony's lap, positioning himself.

"You take me so well." Tony chuckled, holding Loki's hips.

Loki bounced on Tony's cock as Tony threw his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His hips jerk into Loki's. Just a little longer, he told himself.

"God, I love you so much." Tony grunt.

"I love you too, Anthony." Loki gasps. "So much."

Loki rode Tony the rest of the night, making him come several times and having just as many orgasms.

+

Tony isn't sure how but he woke up in the bed they share together. He looked around and saw Loki sitting on top of him, smiling.

"Are we going round...whatever?" Tony asked, touching Loki's naked hips.

"Do you really love me?" Loki asked. "I know we hadn't said it before and I wanted a baby-"

"So much, Loki. I'm gonna take the whole 'I want a baby' thing as your confession of love."

"And I'll take you agreeing to make a child as your confession."

Three days later, Loki would jump Tony in the lab, announcing his pregnancy and nine months later, they would hold a little goddess of magic and science in their arms named Sigrid Asteria Stark.


End file.
